The Jumpers: Left 4 dead
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: David was ready to start his new life with Millie, but NY becomes infected, and Millie is captured. Worse, the infected can Jump Literally and the other way , and soon, David has only one person to turn to to help save Millie David/Millie


**Disclaimer: If someone does own Jumper, it is not me, and i do not own Left 4 dead either**

**Hello, this shall be my first Jumper movie, so please read and review**

**Summary: ****David was ready to start his new life with Millie, but NY becomes infected, and Millie is captured. Worse, the infected can Jump (Literally and the other way), and soon, David has only one person to turn to to help save Millie David/Millie**

**Chapter 1: The start**

David Rice, now 23, a jumper, able to jump from place to place, in seconds.

But right now, he was living in NY, with his girlfriend Millie, in a big house by a lake.

It had been a long time since he had done any jumping, since Millie got freaked out by it a lot, but he was fine with his life.

"David" Millie called from his study.

"What" David asked?

"Come look at this" Millie answered.

David ran to the living room, where he saw what Millie was excited about.

In Paris, they had fireworks going off everywhere, and it just looked romantic.

"I wish I was there" Millie sighed.

"Well" David smirked, grabbing Millie and Jumping to the top of the Eifel Tower, "How's this."

"It is so beautiful" Millie said, as she was still in awe.

David moved in to kiss her, but he heard something.

"AAAAH, GET OFF ME YOU FREAKS" a man was shouting.

David looked down, and saw citizens fleeing, from other people with rotted skin, jumping on them, biting them and ripping them to pieces.

"Stay here" David ordered, and jumped down to the bottom.

One of the people stopped, and charged straight for David.

David jumped out of the way, but jumped in front of another one.

"Oh shit" David said, jumping again, away from them.

"AAAAAAAH" David heard Millie scream.

He looked up and saw Millie running from one climbing up the tower with amazing speed.

David jumped right after him, but instead of attacking, it leaped straight at Millie.

Just as David was about to attack it, something constricted his neck, and he was being pulled away.

Looking for what it was, he realised it was a tongue, and something on the top of the building was dragging him in with it.

David jumped away, right in front of the one on Millie.

He simply looked up, then grabbed Millie and somehow jumped away.

"NO" David shouted, but he was too late.

Then, the Eifel tower started shaking, as a bigger version of the other people leapt up to confront the Jumper.

As it reached the top, David saw another jumper leap and kick it in the head, then jump to his side.

"Glad to see me Jr." Griffin laughed

"Griffin, they've taken Millie" David shouted.

"Not so loud, I saw, apparently, the hunters can jump" Griffin shouted back.

"Wait, you know of them" David asked.

"Come this way" Griffin ordered, Jumping somewhere else.

David jumped after him, and found himself in an apartment.

"You know what this is" Griffin said, holding an Xbox 360 game up.

"No" David answered.

"This is Left 4 Dead, a zombie shooter game, 2 weeks after an infection" Griffin answered.

"What does this have to do with those" David shouted.

"Again with the shouting, 2 weeks ago, the scientific lab let loose a smoke, hoping to cure things, instead, 2 weeks later, turned them into infected zombies. And it spread" Griffin explained.

"But there were different types" David said.

"Ah, let me explain those, the one that jumped on Millie was a hunter, an extremely agile creature that apparently can jump" Griffin started.

"The one that caught you was a Smoker, there was also the Tank, which are very hard to kill" Griffin continued.

"There are also boomers, which are fat and their blood attracts infected, and Witches, which may kill you if you shine a light or get too close" Griffin finished.

"We need to rescue Millie" David yelled.

"Stop yelling, we'll rescue her, but first, we need to know what they are doing and where she is" Griffin explained.

"What do you mean" David asked.

"Well, I don't really want to go right in the middle of an infection zone and risk my life just to find that she's not there, then die, once we find out where she is, then we shall get her, for now, just go look" Griffin ordered.

"Fine" David said, jumping away to search for his lost girlfriend.

**Hope i made a good start, and if you think this will be over quickly, then think again R&R**

**Next chapter: David finds an old foe, and together, they find a Witch, will they survive.**


End file.
